


soul bonds are a really bad idea

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: “You don’t know what you’re getting into, with me,” Kota had warned him. “When we bond, we bond for life. You’ll never be able to forget about me. If you ever want to leave…”“I don’t care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me.”





	soul bonds are a really bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).

“You don’t know what you’re getting into, with me,” Kota had warned him. “When we bond, we bond for life. You’ll never be able to forget about me. If you ever want to leave…” 

“I don’t care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me.” 

Kenny chose to jump headfirst into things for him once again. It would be charming if it wasn’t so stupidly dangerous. 

But then, Kota was plenty reckless and Kenny called that charming. The difference was that Kota's body could withstand just about anything, with its star core underneath, and Kenny's was nothing but human, fragile. 

They should have been incompatible, having literally come from different planets, but from the moment they met Kota was shocked how similar they were. That was what happened when a star and its partner were made for each other. 

It worked beautifully at first. In a way, it always did, but sometimes that beauty came with pain. 

They could always feel what the other was feeling, could lock into step with each other no matter the situation, could share their pleasure as lovers like they truly had become one being. 

When they fought, though-- when Kota began separating his time between Kenny and his two companies, with Kenny separated himself from Kota entirely-- it was excruciating. 

Not enough that he regretted their relationship. Kota never regretted it, no matter how much Kenny tore himself apart. 

“Leave me alone,” Kenny's feelings seemed to say, like he was curling into a ball and waiting to be hit even as his outside persona was confident and maniacal. 

Kota was the one most affected by their separation, that time. His human form crumpled, got injured, and he had to build a new one so he could wrestle again, which limited his presence considerably. 

Kenny noticed, even if he didn’t say it. They couldn’t do anything without the other noticing. 

When they were finally reunited, they only came to know each other better. Kota began to know what Kenny wanted to do before he did, sometimes. 

So the whispers about a new wrestling company, all the way in the United States… Kenny missing shows, taking more and more phone calls when they were together… maybe in some other world Kota would have needed those clues to realize Kenny wanted to leave, but not in this one.

It was almost scarier, that their separation was a rational decision this time. No sudden choices, no unforeseen consequences. 

Kota still had things to do in New Japan, so he was staying, and Kenny was too devoted to this project of his friends not to support it. It was a painful reminder that they were two beings, not one unified mind at all. 

On one of their last days together, they visited the volcano where Kota spent his earliest days. Kota felt the clearest when he was here, and that was probably why Kenny had suggested they visit. 

They were alone, air pressure beating down on them, and their minds were so close that Kota felt as if he was burning up, like the fuse of a firecracker. 

They didn't need to physically touch, and Kota wouldn't have thought to initiate it. Their souls were already deeply intertwined. 

Kenny reached for his hand anyway, that human connection, an extra message that he wanted to be with Kota, and Kota loved Kenny, loved him, loved him. 

He couldn't contain his emotions. Light burst around them, falling over their eyes, as blindingly white as the snow that fell the last time they tagged together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extra gift!


End file.
